


How To Say Sorry |Lance McClain X Fem!Reader

by Sharpshooter McClain (SpicyEmoChild)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Mention of Death, Reader-Insert, Short Story, lance/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyEmoChild/pseuds/Sharpshooter%20McClain
Summary: "You're always doing this Lance. Can't you see that your reckless actions cost a great deal to this team?"  you were standing in front of him. Your hands cupped his cheeks as a sign of care and comfort. Your eyes however contrasted with your actions. They were stone cold, boring into his soul exposing himself to you."Can't you be serious for once? Grow up Lance. Pay attention to your surroundings. It might help you one day"With that you turned around and retreated to your room missing the look of hurt and heartbreak that flashed through his glistening eyes.If only you knew the demons he was already facing... you wouldn't have said all that.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after listening to how to say sorry by Middle school and ÊMIA
> 
> Hope you like it. I don't own Voltron. Enjoy~

**_Don't know why I said the things_ **  
**_I said to you_ **

"...Well if you weren't so distracted we wouldn't even be in this mess!" At this point of time you were beyond tired at Lances' flirting.

He had oh-so-stupidly gotten distracted while flirting with an alien girl which in turn cost him his lion. The both of you were left in the castle while the other members of team Voltron went to retrieve Blue.

Lance crossed his arms and pouted in your direction "It's not my fault. She actually seemed interested in me! How was I supposed to know she had a secret agenda?"

**_Caught up in the moment_ **  
**_I was ignorant_ **

"Throughout this whole space journey have you ever met a female who is actually interested in you and has no secret mission that they have to achieve?" You had to be honest with him. He's been played so many times by different aliens you would've thought he'd be smart enough to know when he's being played and when he's not. But with the current situation he had proved you wrong.

Lance slouched, uncrossed his arms and started playing with his fingers. _'Have they always been this slender?'_ It was as if he was seeing his own body with a new light. His hands were slender and calloused as a result of all the training he received from the Garrison up to his ventures in space.

Failing to notice the rainy cloud atop his head you didn't spare him from the dangerous world-wrecking weapon that was your mouth. You believed in tough love only because you grew up with nothing else but it.

**_I thought I had to_ **  
**_make you see things from my side_ **

"You're always doing this Lance. Can't you see that your reckless actions cost a great deal to this team?" you were standing in front of him. Your hands cupped his cheeks as a sign of care and comfort. Your eyes however contrasted with your actions. They were stone cold, boring into his soul exposing himself to you.

"Can't you be serious for once? Grow up Lance. Pay attention to your surroundings. It might help you one day"

With that you turned around and retreated to your room missing the look of hurt and heartbreak that flashed through his glistening eyes.

_If only you knew the demons he was already facing... you wouldn't have said all that._


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsies... This chapter is looooong overdue..  
> Sorry...
> 
> I attempted to be descriptive...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The past few weeks have been... unnerving [is this the right word?] to say the least. The tension from Lances’ and (Y/N)’s last conversation left more than an awkward atmosphere.  The whole ship was quiet when the team had returned from retrieving Blue.

Lance, everyone including you had noticed, was unusually quiet. Instead of his usual flirting and cringe-worthy jokes he isolated himself from the rest of the world. The other team mates had tried to get him to talk – asked him how his day was, what he wanted to eat and so on- but he simply had no energy or drive left in him to converse with them. They, especially Keith, were extremely worried about him. They had no idea why he was acting this way.

But you did.

Ever since that day you had called him out on his idiocy you had been feeling guilty. At first you thought that you were justified since you were telling the truth but after calming down and re-thinking the situation you realized the weight of you words. You hadn’t sugar coated anything (which wasn’t anything unusual) but realized that you should have been more careful with the choosing of your words. It was one of your faults. You had yet to realize that the words you say to someone have a deeper impact on their lives.

Lance was an important asset to you and the team and you knew that.

It wasn’t a huge well-kept secret to you that he was feeling homesick and a bit depressed. And from your previous training in human minds (tryin’ to say psychology), any wrong word said to a downhearted individual could trigger a deeper emotion in him which may result in irreversible consequences.

Regardless to say you were worried. You hoped that he had understood what you were trying to say but you didn’t think you words would have such a deep impact on him. He was supposed to bounce back from the depression not deflate and make himself comfortable on the depression couch.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

You wanted to apologize for everything that you said. That it was just something in the spur of the moment. That you didn’t mean anything you said- but you knew you’d be lying.

You had conflicting feelings about the whole situation. You knew you had been in the wrong, talking to him like he was you property, your pet, something you could throw around without caring where it went. But you knew he was a human just like you. He also felt emotions.

But... you had also been right to give him that wake-up call. If you hadn’t called him out on his faults, who would? He wouldn’t grow as a person if someone didn’t point out or talk to him about his wronging’s. Since no-one had taken up the position in his life you had decided to give yourself the job.

Regardless of your conflicting feelings you were too much of a coward to actually face him and apologize. Whenever you tried to knock on his room door you often found yourself chickening out before your fingers could even touch the door. You desperately wanted to beg for his forgiveness and change him back to normal but you knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

 _Apologizing to someone when you know you did wrong is never easy_ , you remember Allura saying when you had confessed your sins to her with a heavy heart, _but it is very important in relationships if you want them to succeed. No one has ever choked to death from swallowing their pride._

She was right- and you knew it. There was no reason to prolong you apology for any longer. You had to do it now. For him and for you.

You took a tentative step towards the door and breathed in a deep breath. It was now or never. You knocked. No answer. You opened the door and took a hesitant step inside but you were met with silence.

The room was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think :)


	3. Happy Birthday`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me~
> 
> This is my birthday present to me~
> 
> I decided to write a thing just for myself~  
> Because I'm special~

"I'm home!"

I waltzed into the living room expecting some sort of surprise from my boyfriend. It seemed like he didn't get the memo because when I walked in I was met with silence.

I trudged up to my room wanting to take a shower and wash away all my disappointments. After undressing I walked to the bathroom and entered the shower.

Honestly. The one day where I'm supposed to _shine_ and he's not here?

While shampooing my hair I heard a small _thud_. I froze up mid-shampooing while scared for my life.

I'm vulnerably _naked_ in my own shower- _alone_.

Before I could think of an action plan on how I was going to survive this sudden horror movie scene the curtain shower slides open and I'm momentarily blinded. By colourful streams of confetti.

"Happy birthday babe!"

"Lance?! What the actual fuck?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well.. that's that! 
> 
> I decided not to do the whole song in one chapter and I cut it into different parts... Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
